onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 763
Chapter 763 is called "Humanity Declaration". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 12 - "The Ruins of the Port Town is Actually the Town of the Sea Cats". Jinbe finds the Sea Kitten's home. Short Summary Doflamingo has a nightmare of the suffering his family had endured after they renounced their status, but wakes up at the sound of a Den Den Mushi ringing. He then remembers the time his father gave up the Celestial Dragon status and moved the family to a northern country, but their stay turned to a fight for survival when the locals were discovered to carry a deep hatred for the World Nobles. Law is then brought in front of Doflamingo who then declares Law to become an official member of the Donquixote Pirates. He goes on by saying if Law finds himself a Devil Fruit that can cure his illness, he will train Law to be his right-hand man in the future. Law then witnesses Corazon lying to Doflamingo over the cause of his injury, protecting him. The next two years were spent accompanying the crew in their acts of piracy as well as his training and lessons with them. One day, Law reveals his full name, Trafalgar D. Water Law, to Buffalo and Baby 5, but is then grabbed quickly by Corazon and carried away to a remote area. Here, Corazon speaks to Law for the first time, telling him to get away from Doflamingo. Long Summary Doflamingo has a nightmare about how he and his family were hung off a building by a large mob, who were eager to avenge the wrongs they suffered at the hands of the World Nobles. The mob debates on whether to kill them or make them suffer, as well as how best to make them suffer. Individual people tell the Donquixote family about the atrocities the World Nobles inflicted on them and their loved ones, and how the tax the World Nobles demanded had sent them into poverty. One person taunts Doflamingo's family about how terrible the World Nobles were, and asks them if they even know what pain and suffering really are. Suddenly, Doflamingo's Den Den Mushi rings, waking him up in a cold sweat. Shaking and breathing heavily, Doflamingo puts his glasses on, douses himself with drink, and goes to pick up the phone. 33 years ago in Mary Geoise, Donquixote Homing, Doflamingo's father, prepares to leave the life of a World Noble along with his wife and two children. The other World Nobles are shocked and angry about Homing's desire to leave as well as his belief that he was only human. The Donquixotes are taken to the northern end of a World Government non-member nation, and are given a mansion and a small fortune to live a quiet life, as is Homing's desire. Doflamingo, however, does not realize what his father's action meant, and immediately asks to get some slaves. When Doflamingo heads onto the streets, he is shocked to find that the other citizens won't bow down to him, and is disoriented by his lack of a weapon on hand. Doflamingo's loud complaints alert the people about the Donquixotes' heritage, and they burn down the Donquixote mansion. The family was able to escape and found temporary refuge in an old house surrounded by garbage while Doflamingo complains incessantly. Homing called the other World Nobles requesting them to allow his wife and children to return to Mary Geoise but he was denied saying that it was the life he have chosen and that they can no longer return saying that they do not accept discarded things. Doflamingo and Rosinante, Corazon's real name, was then shown experiencing the hardships of being human: they were beaten up by a bunch of thugs and eating leftovers to satisfy their hunger. Shortly afterwards, their mother died and Doflamingo blamed his father for everything that has happened. Back to present time, Law was then brought to Doflamingo thinking that he will be punished for what he did to Corazon. Surprised to see Corazon by his brother's side looking oblivious as ever, Law stilled when Doflamingo said that he intends to make the boy a member of the Donquixote Family explaining that Law has the potential. Even so, Law remains skeptical knowing that he will die in three years. Doflamingo was optimistic and informed the boy about his black market business. That in three years time, they might find a Devil Fruit that can cure Law's sickness. Doflamingo himself promised to train the boy as he intended him to be his right hand man. Law learned that Corazon did not reported his actions and instead protected him by lying about the wound as it was an enemy's doing. Law spends the next two years with the Donquixote Pirates with Corazon's occasional mishaps. While part of the Donquixote Pirates, he learnt swordsmanship from Diamante, marksmanship from Gladius and martial arts from Lao G while being tutored personally by Doflamingo. Noticing the white spots worsen, Law informed Buffalo and Baby 5 that he might not last another year so he does not care whether he tell them his real name or not. Buffalo threatened to rat him out and after constant nagging from the two, Law reveals his full name Trafalgar D. Water Law. D. is supposed to be a secret and Water was his true name. The two even thought his name was boring and Law glared back in response making Baby 5 cry. Corazon, appearing out of nowhere grabs Law and took him to a secluded place. It was here that Corazon speaks for the first time surprising the boy himself. He told Law that people like him must not be anywhere near Doflamingo and urges him to leave. Quick References Chapter Notes *Doflamingo's parents and childhood are shown. **Doflamingo's father was called Donquixote Homing. **Corazon's real name is Rosinante. **While attempting to live among commoners, the Donquixote Family suffered persecution and torturous abuse by enraged citizens who held a grudge against World Nobles. *Doflamingo's eye is seen for the first time. He is also seen crying for the first time. *Law’s transgression against Corazon is overlooked and Corazon does not seem to hold any grudge. *Baby 5 and Buffalo told their real names (not revealed to the viewers) to Law. *Law's full name is Trafalgar D. Water Law. *Corazon is shown speaking for the first time and he warns Law to stay away from Doflamingo due to his family name "D.". *The chapter's Japanese title, "Ningen Sengen" ("Humanity Declaration"), is probably a reference to the imperial rescript of the same name, issued by the Japanese Emperor Shōwa (Hirohito) on 1 January 1946, in which he denied the concept of his being a living god. Characters : first introduction 4: real name/full name revealed Arc Navigation